Frio
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Hace tanto frio para mi aquí y ahora.


Título: Frio

Sumario: Hace tanto frio para mi aquí.

Capitulo Único: Frio.

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición o exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto esta terminantemente prohibido, el contenido de este obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna.

" _La culpa no es del tercero. Nadie se mete si no lo dejan entrar"_

* * *

Llueve. A ella le gusta que llueva. Dicen que la lluvia limpia de los pecados pero ella llevo dos horas sentadas en esa banca bajo la lluvia y no se siente ni ligeramente mejor. Aun se siente sucia, aun se siente usada, aun le duele. Si, duele. Ahí. En el pecho, entre la dignidad y los sentimientos.

 _Hace mucho frio aquí para mí._

Se le adormecen los dedos. Ojala el dolor en su corazón pudiera irse así de simple. Ojala pudiera dejar de sentir. De pensar tanto en él, y en ella, y en todos. Ahora ella es la mala y no es divertido. No puede ser que este tipo de maldad duela tanto. Que ella pueda ser la mala para todos. Porque sabe que lo lastima a él, puedo oírlo a través del teléfono, en lo frustrada que sonaba su voz, como si se tirara de los pelos. Confundido, dolido _, molesto._

-Estoy molesto conmigo mismo- había dicho.

Primera mentira.

Desde que contesta el teléfono sabe que mentira.

-Acabo de ver los mensajes, ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no me preocupe por ti, porque tienes esposa que te atienda.

Silencio. La línea queda en silencio.

-Que soy una perra y ese es el título con el que me voy a quedar, que las perras son así, siempre quiere lo que no es suyo, qu-

-¡Bueno disculpa, Sakura! Disculpa que ella te haya dicho así, disculpa que te haya dicho puta, disculpa que pueda causar un problema ¡Discúlpame!-grita.

 _Yo…_

Se altera. Sakura no sabe por qué se altera, por que le grita al otro lado del teléfono, como si estuviera molesto, como si ahora ella fuese un estorbo, como si estuviera confundido y no supiera cómo reaccionar.

 _Hace mucho frio aquí para mí._

 _-_ No entiendo por qué gritas-dice en voz baja. Aprieta el teléfono contra su oreja, se aleja al patio aun cuando esta lloviznado. No quiere que su madre la oiga madre ha leído los mensajes y…

-¡Bueno, ya te estoy pidiendo disculpas!

-¡Pero no entiendo por qué gritas!-responde con lágrimas al borde-No entiendo por qué estas molesto. Solo no entiendo que está pasando- y se reprime de decirle _amor_. No porque no lo sienta, sino porque sabe que no es el momento, y que posiblemente ya no habrá un momento.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo disculpas, no sé qué más decirte. ¡Disculpa por causarte un problema, disculpa por todo lo que ella te dijo, solo disculpa! Porque ahora todos me culpan, tú también lo haces-

-No te estoy culpando. Si fuese así te lo hubiese dicho desde un principio. Mira, yo… ahora estas molesto conmigo.

-Sakura, estoy molesto conmigo mismo.

Primera mentira.

-No entiendo que sucede, Kakashi…

-Mejor hablamos después- _Por favor, no_.

Segunda mentira.

 _Hace mucho frio aquí para mí._

Pone la mano en su cara, sus ojos escocen pero ya no sabe cuáles son sus lágrimas o cuales son la lluvia.

-Kakashi, no…

-¡Te dije que estoy molesto conmigo mismo! Más tarde te llamo.

-Llámame cuando quieras Kakashi, chao-quita el celular de su oreja, duda por un instante antes de decidirse y colgar.

Y se arrepiente.

Y no debería arrepentirse, sabe que no debería arrepentirse. Pero se siente mal. Siente que hizo mal.

Y no sabe cuándo, ni como, pero está caminando bajo la lluvia. Esta vagando sin rumbo, sin dueño. Como si ella fuese la mala de una historia sin malos. Como si ella fuese la cara obscura del amor.

Sonríe con dolor.

Como puedes ser la mala cuando no quieres hacer daño. ¿Existen los villanos sin intención? Porque no era su intención ilusionarse tan rápido. Porque no es su intención enamorarse tan rápido.

Se sienta en la banca.

Pero un mal sin intención sigue siendo un mal. Sakura sabe que aunque no ha querido lastimar a nadie lo ha hecho y si esto sigue así lo seguirá haciendo. Sabe que mientras más dure todo va a lastimar a la persona más importante: _A mí misma._ Pero tampoco quiere detenerse. Ser _la otra_ duele, pero le permite estar con él, le da compañía cuando en toda su vida lo único que ha tenido es soledad. Y la compañía vale la pena.

Sabe que está mal, pero le da momentos de alegría.

 _Hace mucho frio aquí para mí._

Él no le ama, eso lo tiene bien claro, y lo tuvo claro desde el principio, pero Sakura es estúpida y eso no le ha impedido enamorarse de él. El la hace sentir bien. La hace doler a veces, pero está bien, ha sufrido más, puede soportarlo.

Puede soportar que discutan a veces por cosas tontas.

Puede soportar puede soportar las ganas de decirle cuanto le gusta,

Puede soportar no escribirle por las noches, cuando esta con su mujer.

Porque eso sí, Sakura Haruno es tan fuerte que puede soportar tenerlo a medias.

Pero ahora que hace tanto frio y ella llora sin razón se siente cada vez más pequeña, cada vez más débil. Como si sus errores poco a poco empezaran a crecer y a consumirla lentamente.

Ahora siente que todo podría acabarse. Y tal vez lo haga. Y tal vez sea lo mejor.

 _Hace tanto frío aquí para mí._

Pero aunque hace frío aun no puede levantarse y aunque sus dedos ya no se sientan aun no puede irse. Tal vez así es lo que siente por él, aleja el dolor con más dolor, pero lo hace del tal modo que ella aun no puede alejarse, quiere seguir ahí, dolida, apartada pero feliz de cierto modo.

Por eso continua bajo la lluvia, espera que en algún momento el agua limpie sus pecados, y que el frio termine por adormecerla por completo. Porque aunque ya no siente las manos el dolor de su corazón no se calma. Y hoy es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que realmente duele que la quieran a medias, realmente duele vivir escondida, realmente le duele _decir_ que ese hombre no es suyo.

 _Hace tanto frio para mi aquí y ahora._

* * *

 _999 palabras exactas de fic._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
